A Low Temperature Poly-Silicon (LTPS for short) thin film transistor liquid crystal display device (i.e., LTPS-TFT LCD), which is different from a conventional amorphous silicon thin film transistor liquid crystal display device, has the advantages of high resolution, fast response speed, high brightness, high aperture ratio, etc. Therefore, the LTPS-TFT LCD has been more and more widely used.
However, an array substrate of an existing LTPS-TFT LCD has such a problem that the transmittance at an edge position of adjacent sub-pixels is significantly lower than that at other positions, which deteriorates the display effect of the liquid crystal display panel.
In view of the above, there is an urgent need of an LTPS array substrate capable of ensuring the transmittance at the edge position of adjacent sub-pixels.